dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirk Langstrom (Prime Earth)
Kirk and his wife Francine were escorted by Batwoman to Batman's location where he revealed that he was the creator of the serum, intending to help deaf people. He then used a sample of the serum Batman had obtained to inject himself. This created an anti-virus which also spread through the air. Langstrom was turned into a Man-Bat (the last remaining Man-Bat) as his anti-virus cured the remaining citizens of Gotham. Early Crimes During Batman's second year as a vigilante, Man-Bat joined the "War of Jokes and Riddles" between the Joker and the Riddler for the right to kill Batman. While the two villains invited all the criminals they could into their war, Man-Bat found himself siding with the Joker. For weeks the battle raged on between the two sides before Batman was forced to focus his efforts on one army in particular, choosing to go after the Joker's militia first. Man-Bat was apprehended by the Bat and taken to Arkham. Forever Evil While Batman and the other Leaguers were incapacitated by the Crime Syndicate, leaving Gotham without a vigilante to keep its criminals in check, Langstrom succumbed to his addiction to his Man-Bat formula to combat both his maniacal wife and the thugs that were taking the streets. However, Man-Bat began to lose his mind from prolonged usage and resorted to acting as a feral monster himself, with no body to stop him. Meanwhile, the super-villains of both Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Penitentiary began to go to war with each other over who would get the privilege to rule Gotham City, appropriately dubbed "the Arkham War." Man-Bat, using his serum to create more monsters like himself, joined forces with the Arkhamites under Scarecrow's leadership. The war was eventually lost to Bane and his forces, and Batman returned to restore order within the city. Gotham Academy Overcoming his addiction for the time being, Langstrom started working at the prestigious Gotham private school Gotham Academy as a biology teacher, putting his skills with science to better use. Justice League Dark | Powers = * : By injection of the Man-Bat Serum, Langstrom can transform himself into a half-human/half-bat creature. Once the serum effect wears off, the Man-Bat returns back to human form. ** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** : Man-Bat was able to empathically reach out to local bats and ask them for their help, after which they organized and swarmed his targets. | Abilities = * ** * : Professor Langstrom is a certified biology teacher at Gotham Academy. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Langstrom, after sacrificing himself to save the 900, became addicted to his Man-Bat serum, waiting until his wife was asleep each night to take the formula. Langstrom fought his addiction and regretted anything he did in his Man-Bat state but that wouldn't stop him from using the serum when needed. | Equipment = * Man-Bat Serum | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Justice League Dark members Category:Professors Category:Reformed Criminals